Full Circle
by thewolfthatyoufeed
Summary: It's been almost 19 years since Voldemort was defeated. Now Dudley's children, Iris and Neil Dursley, are about to get into some trouble of their own.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody!** I'd really appreciate any reviews, critiques, etc if you have any that you would like to share. I promise that I don't bite! Thank you for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of Harry Potter Fanfiction. I do not own anything Harry Potter. Thank you so much J.K. Rowling for writing _Harry Potter_ and bringing magic to a generation.

Prologue

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were quite proud that their family was not completely normal. The video games Dudley's company produced were known for their fantastical imagination and in game freedom to make your own stories. His wife, Zinnia, was known as "that American" in local circles and had been heard loudly complaining about the strict gun laws and lack of a cohesive constitution. Perhaps it was only a small act of rebellion after he had left the house, but Dudley preferred to hope that maybe he had opened his mind, even just a little, to things he didn't understand. Not that he would let his cousin know, of course.

"Dudley! It's your parents on the phone. They want to know what our Summer Bank Holiday plans are again."

Dudley winced and glanced at his watch; it was 2:00 PM. Just 10 more hours.

"I'll tell them Sunday. I'm waiting on… on a call from the developers of _Ford Angelia: A Game of Flying Cars_. If we don't get it out in the next few days then we'll have to delay the launch schedule again."

Some indistinct mumbling, a _Click_ , and a slight pause before -

"You said you were ready to release tomorrow and could celebrate Iris's birthday with us. She only turns 11 once."

Zinnia's head poked out from behind the door to the bedroom, eyebrow arched accusingly at Dudley.

"I did and I will. I just need a day to figure some things out before I talk to my parents." Dudley bounced off the bed with surprising agility for someone who had been mistaken for the marshmallow man just the other day.

Zinnia smiled. "There's more muscle under that flab than most people- Oh, what's that for?"

Dudley's arms encircled Zinnia in the now open doorway.

"Does it have to be for something?"

A stray beam from the bedroom window hit Zinnia's eyes. Dudley had forgotten how they could shine just like melting chocolate in the sunlight.

"If anything strange happens tomorrow.."

"What? Why would anything strange happen tomorrow?"

"You're right. Nevermind." Dudley turned and sat on the bed. He watched, Zinnia leave the room, probably about to hide Iris's gift for tomorrow again. If it was left in one place to long then Iris was sure to find it.

Tomorrow. Maybe the letter won't come, Dudley thought, but he wasn't sure how he felt about that either. Iris and her younger brother, Neil, were smart. They each were at the top of their class, and yet together they were always getting into trouble, with the result that the school system couldn't decide if they wanted to punish or praise the pair. Something about the trouble, though, reminded Dudley a little of his cousin, Harry.

Grabbing the phone next to the bed he dialed Harry's number again: ringing and static.

"Come on Harry, why won't you pick up?"


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Shenanigans

Chapter 1

"It's magical," Iris murmured as her eyes passed over a miniature mountain of vanilla covered in dripping streams of fudge and towers of whipped cream.

Mr. Dursley paled.

"No, what's magical is that you said you would have your room clean before you came down this morning and I haven't heard one complaint from you… if I go upstairs will I be able to see the floor for once?"

Mr. Dursley turned towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms.

"But daaaaad, it's my birthday!"

"And I'm sure Neil would be completely happy to eat your ice cream for you if you want him to."

Neil's ruffled brown hair stuck up from behind the counter.

"Did someone say ice cream?"

Iris watched Neil lick his lips.

"I'm going!" Iris shouted over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs. "Don't let Neil eat anything!"

"Better clean quick, then!" Mr. Dursley called back up, smiling.

"Was that really necessary on her birthday?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

Dudley glanced at Neil.

"And you look like someone who hasn't washed his teeth yet."

Mr. Dursley picked up the sunday as Neil fled the room.

"My parents gave me everything I ever thought I wanted, and because of that, I didn't know what I really wanted, certainly not what I needed: a slap up the backside of the head and a voice telling me to grow up."

"I just want to make sure that they're happy."

"And they are - they just -"

 _Crash_.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley both called up the stairs at the same time.

"What was that, Iris?"

"Are you okay?"

A white faced Iris streaked down the stairs.

"Everything's good. Nothing to worry about. NEIL, I'M LEAVING NOW, HOPE YOU'RE READY."

Darting around Mr. Dursley, Iris grabbed her ice cream and vanished around the corner. Mr Dursley heard the snap of the front door.

"I believe it is your turn Zinnia."

"Oh no, I've seen him play with the Potter's kids, she gets this from your side of the family. Besides, I had to deal with it last week when she somehow managed to freeze every biology book shut at school."

Iris peered out of the bushes that created a little cave just large enough to sit in with her brother, with the house as a backrest. A thick layer of artificial leaves added by the siblings a few years ago insured that no holes in the bushes compromised the little hideaway, resulting in rather photogenic bushes and leading Dudley to believe that he was a better gardener than he believed (Grandma Dursley insisted that there be plants around the house and Dudley found he rather enjoyed gardening more than he thought - as long as it didn't take more than a few minutes a day, that is). It was a point of fact, however, that since the siblings occupation of the space behind the bushes none of them so much as wilted, let alone lost leaves, year round, a fact Dudley was very proud of.

"C'mon Neil."

Ever since the discovery of the cave Iris and Neil had used it as a base of operations for pranks and a hideaway when something went wrong, as they did more often than not. Not that Mom and Dad were mean, per se, but mom was more likely to reward a mistake with sweets, if only dad could be avoided.

 _Creeak._

Iris glanced up, but couldn't see anything because of the artificial foliage, but it sounded like the second floor window… Was Neil really that stupid? Iris stopped breathing for a few second to listen: only some rustling.

"Hey Iris," Neil's voice piped up as somewhat pudgy hands pulled away some branches that led along the side of the building deeper into the bushes.

"How...?"

"Well, since I was upstairs and figured I had a few seconds before the parental units got to our room to see whatever made that big noise, it was the perfect time to try a plan I've been developing. Remember that extra rope we had from after we took the tire swing out back down? Well, I painted it white and fastened it to the roof right outside the window so it's hidden by the shadow of the gutter and knotted to a stake in the ground. Dad always says exercise is good for us and we can be stronger than we think."

"Do you think we could get back up that way?"

Neil looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Hmm, maybe, just maybe…"

Neil turned to look in the direction of the rope.

"Is there any chance you have a magic broomstick, Iris?"

"I guess that's a nope."

"By the way, how did you manage to –"

"Do you want ice cream or not?"

The two sat in silence as they waited for the house to calm down, eating ice cream with their hands for lack of silverware. As Iris was licking the last of the fudge off of her fingers, her mind began to wander to the disaster of her room again. She had just finished folding the mountain of clothes in front of her dresser when she stood up to stretch, more to procrastinate putting the clothes away than anything else. She really wanted that ice cream. Iris supposed that somehow She must have hit the dresser at the exact wrong point when she outstretched her arms and the whole thing came crashing down. The funniest thing wasn't that she had no memory of actually touching the dresser, but how the drawers all slid out as the whole thing fell and perfectly covered all of the folded clothes upside down. The whole thing was starting to give her a headache.

That wasn't the first time she'd seemed to defy the laws of chance either. Her gym clothes always seemed to be the only pair to escape the latest axe bombing. Several times a cute guy or girl that had just turned her down would obsess about her the next day before apologizing soon afterwards, claiming they didn't know what came over them but nothing had changed. Once she had even fallen from the school roof (long story) onto a bus in the parking lot without so much as a scrape. Sometimes Iris thought she was going crazy, but Neil had seen it to. Once Neil claimed that he had finished off a tub of ice cream right before Iris got three more servings out of the same tub.

Neil was peering through the bushes, watching a group of 2 men and 2 women, both done up in suits, leave the house across the road.

"Hey Iris, who do you think those guys are? Mr. Wilkinson never has anyone over. I didn't think he had any friends. Iris?"

Iris shook her head and blinked as if her eyes were adjusting to a change in light.

"What, sorry I was just thinking - oww"

Iris rubbed her temples.

"Wow, thats definitely a headache right there. Maybe there was something in the ice cream…"

Neil frowned at Iris.

"Nah, I feel fine. We just need to get you moving. Why don't we see who Mr. Wilkinson's friends were? Race you there!"

Iris groaned as Neil burst out of the bushes and sprinted across the yard. It was a miracle that the parents hadn't found out about this hidey hole yet as they had about the others. Taking the time to slip out quietly. Yes, it definitely was careful precision and not the heat making it hard to think clearly. Iris picked her way to the end of the driveway, keeping the cars in between herself and most of the house windows.

"Neillll? Neil!"

Iris put her head in her hands. Next time, she was definitely going to wash her hands before licking ice cream off of them after clambering under the bushes.

"Are you coming or what?"

Iris lifted her head and realized that Neil had been waving at her to follow around a corner. Glancing once more back at the house for signs of mum or dad running out to catch them, Iris blitzed across the street, managing to stumble only once despite her head. Iris glanced through one of the lower windows.

"I don't see anything strange. Everything is tidy."

"Everything is TOO tidy. There's not a single paper on his desk, no dishes out, when was the last time you saw a TV with that much dust on it. I mean - does he even live here?"

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

Neil smiled wickedly.

"Let's have a closer look."

"You realize that that would be breaking and entering?"

"Since when have you cared about rules? I seem to remember a certain somebody as the driving force as to why our school no longer has plastic spoons."

"That's different! If our school didn't want food fights they shouldn't have given us spoons that worked so well as catapults -"

"And if Mr. Wilkinson didn't want people to come in he shouldn't have left his window unlatched."

Neil and Iris stared each other down. Iris sighed and Neil stuck his tongue out.

"Well, when you put it that way."

The window which Neil had referred to was a bit farther down than the windows they had used to survey Mr. Wilkinson's house. Closed curtains prevented them from realizing that the majority of the window space was blocked by the back of a large bookcase.

Neil scowled.

"Who blocks a window with furniture?"

"It's probably the only reason he left the window unlocked. Maybe we can shift it."

"Investigating it one thing, as is breaking our room. If we break someone else's house then we'll be grounded till our thirties."

"Then let's not get caught breaking anything."

Neil's eyes widened.

"What? You dragged me over here - might as well do something…"

A little careful wriggling and a near disastrous tumble left the siblings in a slightly less immaculate room then they had found it, dust floating down from the crevices that a feather duster couldn't easily reach.

"Hey Iris, ain't nothing but some old books here. Let's see what he has upstairs, shall we? Iris?"

"I'm okay, just need to sit down for a minute. Headaches getting worse."

"I think I hear something coming. Iris."

 _Snap._ The sound of the latch on the front door.

"Iris!"

Neil's whisper's became more urgent as his sister swayed back and forth before collapsing onto Neil, or rather, to the left of Neil. Neil tried to catch Iris, but only managed to swing Iris in a circle. Iris closed her eyes to avoid Mr. Wilkinson. Neil blinked. One breath. Two breaths. Iris cracked an eye open.

"Neil!" Zinnia exclaimed. "Iris!"

Neil let go of Iris as Zinnia started fussing over him and glanced at Mr. Wilkinson's house through the window.

"Wait… I was… how did…"

Iris groaned.

"Did we...?"

"Iris and I have a lot talk about" a calm voice fell over Neil from behind.

"Uncle Harry!"

Mr. Potter pushed his glasses farther back on his nose and shook his head, as much to hide his mischievous smile from Neil as for comfort.

"Now why don't you tell me what the two of you have been up to?"


End file.
